Boku no Hero-Chan
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sakura tak menyangka. Bahwa masa-masa indah SMA-nya akan akan hancur ketika Naruto, murid paling berbahaya seantero sekolah, mendekatinya. Dan lebih parah lagi.../"Menikahlah denganku, Hero-Chan."/ Dunia pasti sudah gila!/ Bad summary/ Abal & Gaje story/ RnR please. [Republish ; Chapter 3]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story and idea based on** _Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, EYD, and many mistakes here.**

 **Don't like? Get easy to clouse this site.**

 **Happy reading.**

"Hey, kau tahu murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu? Masih ingat kejadian saat penerimaan siswa baru tiga minggu kemarin?"

"Ya, aku masih ingat. Dia yang berkelahi dengan kakak kelas itu, 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi, kalian tahu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Masa **Skors** untuk Uzumaki- _san_ itu sudah berakhir."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, katanya jika minggu ini dia tidak masuk, ia akan dikeluarkan."

"Waah, itu wajar-wajar saja. Mengingat dia telah bolos 3 minggu, 'kan?"

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Menenteng tas bersiap meninggalkan kelas juga sekolahnya. Sebuah buku dengan asik terpegang olehnya dengan mata yang senantiasa menatap kumpulan huruf di sana. Tapakan kaki terus ia lakukan tanpa takut kehilangan arah atau menabrak orang. Yah, kolidor sekolah juga tengah sepi, jadi tidak apa tak memerhatikan jalan juga.

Menyambung dari apa pembicaraan yang ia kuping di kelas tadi, ia sedikit terpikirkan akan anak berandal itu. Ia pernah melihatnya, lelaki berperawakan tinggi, rambut pirang dengan permata biru secara sepintas. Sebuah pertemuan yang mungkin sejarah semua pembicaraan tadi bermula.

Kejadian itu berawal saat hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahnya. Saat di mana ia yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang dikejutkan dengan sekelebat cahaya kuning melesat di hadapannya. Yang ia kejutkan, ternyata cahaya itu merupakan jelmaan dari sosok pirang yang ia lihat tengah menerjang beberapa kakak kelas yang memiliki fostur tubuh lebih besar dari pemuda pirang itu. Ia bisa melihat pertarungan ganas itu dimana Uzumaki Naruto secara membabi buta menghajar ketiga kakak kelas sampai mereka di masukan ke rumah sakit. Dan yah, yang ia tahu setelahnya pria Uzumaki itu langsung mendapat sanksi dari pihak sekolah dengan **Skors** seminggu penuh. Dan ini sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga setelah kejadian itu.

Dan setelah sekian lama, ia tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa pemuda itu menerjang begitu saja kakak kelasnya. Karena sesungguhnya ia-Sakura- adalah saksi dari apa dan bagaimana kejadian itu bermu—.

 **Bruk**

"Ah, _sumimasen_." Sakura mengusap jidatnya yang terasa pening. Bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban atas apa yang diucapkan penabrak tubuhnya. Uh, baru kali ini ia mengalami hal ini.

" _Arigatou_." ujarnya, menerima buku yang sempat terjatuh saat tertubruk tadi dari penabrak. Ingin ia sedikit berbagi senyum sebagai imbalan atas kebaikan pemuda itu, namun yang ada tubuh pemuda itu yang lari tunggang langgang menjauh darinya. Hanya dalam sekejap. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran kosongnya.

'Apa aku terlihat seperti monster?' pikir Sakura saat itu. Namun Sakura tak ambil pusing, beranggapan bahwa memang pemuda itu memiliki semacam penyakit aneh yang langka. Ya, tak ada alasan logis lainnya yang mampu menyangkal tanggapannya.

Mengangkat pundak tak perduli, Lantas ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan memfokuskan kembali netranya pada buku yang ia baca. Bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dan menganggap itu hanya iklan kopi di acara tv swasta.

.

.

.

Jambrudnya mengamati toko buah di hadapannya dengan teliti. Menyamakan beberapa kali antara huruf di kertas yang ia pegang dengan papan di toko tersebut untuk yang ke dua ratus sembilan belas kalinya, lantas ia mengangguk. Mencari sekiranya orang yang bisa ia simpulkan sebagai pemilik toko sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah membereskan kardus-kardus buah di dalam toko tersebut.

"Ah~... Permisi, Paman?" tanyanya pada orang tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya berperawakan besar dengan rambut putih membungkus kepalanya. Menoleh dan tersenyum ramah padanya. "Ya, mau pesan apa?"

Sakura lekas ngibaskan tangannya disertai gelengan kepala cepat. "Tidak, bukan itu. _Ano~._.." dilihatnya Pria itu mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"... Saya ingin bertemu Uzumaki- _kun_. Apakah ada?" sedikit terdiam sebentar, lelaki itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang kembali terukir di bibirnya. Sepertinya pria itu pribadi yang ramah menurut Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Naruto! Naruto! Ada yang mencarimu. Cepat kemari!" hening sesaat mengisi waktu disana, hingga teriakan dari dalam ruangan mencuat ke permukaan.

"Iya, sebentar." rambut pirang mencuat dari lemari buah, lengkap dengan tubuh tegap seorang pemuda setelahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berantakan. Matanya sayu dan bibirnya menguap kecil.

"Siapa, Jiraiya-Ji—..." Mata pemuda itu langsung membulat sempurna. Mulutnya menganga dan tanpa menunggu lama, dia telah kembali memasuki ruangan sebelumnya tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Menyisakan Sakura yang _sweatdrop_ , sama halnya dengan penjaga toko yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya.

"Maaf, dia memang aneh." gumam Jiraiya masih dengan pandangannya. Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia juga sedikit paham akan hal itu setelah kejadian tentang pemuda itu yang lari kemarin hari.

"Jadi ada apa, biar nanti _Ji-san_ yang sampaikan, nona manis." Sakura meronggoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. Sebuah surat.

" _Sensei_ bilang, jika Uzumaki- _kun_ tidak juga masuk, sekolah akan mengeluarkannya." dan yang pertama kali Sakura lihat dari Jiraiya adalah hujan badai yang menerjang kepala pria paruh baya tersebut. Gemuruh Bahkan kilat saling berperang di sana mengobrak-abrik seisi kepala pria paruh baya itu. Membuat Sakura turut prihatin tentangnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit. Terima kasih, _Ji-san_." tak menunggu ucapan balasan dari sang pria, Sakura lekas pergi dari sana. Ia tahu pria itu tak akan menjawab dan akan terus begitu sampai 20 jam kedepan. Setidaknya sampai pria itu mendapat pukulan keras palu _Thor_ . Aish, ia terlalu membual.

Belum seberapa jauh dari toko itu, tepatnya di gang sempit yang akan ia lewati, sesuatu yang tak dapat di rekam dengan mata, suatu benda hitam membungkus kepalanya dan setelahnya ia merasakan tangan dan kakinya yang telah terikat sebelum ia merasa seseorang memangkunya selayaknya sekantung beras.

Tentu Sakura terkejut akan apa yang menimpanya. Beberapa kali Sakura memberontak dan berteriak, namun tak bisa. Kaki dan tangannya terikat kuat sedangkan Suaranya malah teredam oleh benda pembungkus kepalanya —Yang malah membuat isi kepalanya ingin pecah akibat gelombang suara yang memantul dan mendarat di telinganya.

' _Kami-Sama_. Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai ia menjadi korban penculikan seperti ini?' tangis Sakura dalam hati.

...

 **Bruk**

"Apa kau mata-mata? Kau mata-mata? Cepat jawab!" untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya, pertanyaan yang sama diterima indra pendengarnya. Berbagai kata berbeda dengan makna sama pun telah ia keluarkan sebagai jawaban. Namun entah karena idiot atau apa, seseorang yang menyekapnya ini terus memaksanya untuk mengaku bahwa ia seorang mata-mata. _Hell no,_ ini bukan film _holliwood_ yang menontonkan aksi seorang mata-mata cantik yang menyamar.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan mata-mata, jadi lepaskan aku, berengsek!" teriak Sakura kesetanan. Okay, ini membuatnya sangat risih. Ia yang di culik, kenapa ia yang harus marah?

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti mata-mata. Mencari kelemahanku supaya kau bisa memaksaku masuk ke 'neraka' itu. Ayo, mengakulah!" Sakura sedikit mengernyit. ' _Apa 'Neraka' yang dia maksud adalah Penjara?'_

"Kau pasti suruhan dari kakek tua seperti kera itu. Demi wajah kriput dan janggut putih yang menempel di dagunya, aku tak ingin pergi kesana lagi!" dan Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang menculiknya. Kakek kera? Kriput dan jenggot? Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi tunggu, rasa-rasanya ia sedikit familier dengan orang yang mirip dengan apa yang orang ini sebutkan. Tapi masa bodoh. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"Aku berani sumpah, aku bukan mata-mata yang kau bicarakan itu!"

"BOHONG!" Sakura sedikit teronjat kala mendengarnya.

"Pakaianmu menunjukan kau berasal dari 'Neraka', Bodoh." Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Katakan pada kakek mata sipit itu, aku tak ingin—"

"Hey-hey, ada ribut-ribut ap—Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura membelalakan matanya. Bukan hanya karena suara lelaki tua itu yang ia kenal, tetapi nama penyekap yang telah menculiknya. Dia bilang siapa?

"Oh, _Ji-Chan_. Aku sedang mengintrogasinya, mau ikutan?" ujar sang penculik yang terdengar polos di telinga Sakura. Sumpah, jika bisa ia ingin meng- _gampar_ wajah pemuda itu sekarang juga. Ada apa dengan kalimat polosnya itu?

"Haah~, dia hanya memberimu surat. Bukan memaksa mu masuk seperti guru itu." Dan Sakura merasakan seseorang melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Nafas lega juga ia keluarkan kala penutup kepalanya telah terbuka menampilkan ruangan yang ia tempati-Ruang sekap. Sangat rapi dengan cat berwarna biru terang dan perabotan yang tidak terlalu banyak namun tertata rapih.

"Begitu, 'kah? _Yokatta_ , _Yokatta-tebayou~_." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara tadi. Mendapati sosok yang menculiknya ternyata Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang menjadi tujuan surat itu ada. Mata jambrudnya berkilat tajam menantang sang biru _saphire_ beradu pandang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Darah Sakura naik drastis akan pertanyaan Naruto yang seolah tak merasa bersalah. Ia berdiri.

"Kau menculikku!"

"Itu karena kau mencurigakan, _Teme!"_ Dan Naruto ikut berdiri karenanya. Berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" nyalak Sakura tak takut. Naruto mengambil kerah Sakura dan menariknya mendekat layaknya dua orang pria yang akan bertarung. Menatap sengit dengan gigi yang saling bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Jiraya yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan. 'Kelakuan anak ini~' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Naruto, perlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan prilakumu itu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap tak mengerti akan apa yang Jiraiya ucapkan. "Huh? Memang bagaimana seharusnya?" ia melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Tentu saja dengan lemah lembut. Bukan kasar seperti itu." Naruto menatap kedua telapak tangannya tidak mengerti.

Jiraiya menepuk jidatnya keras. "Sudah-sudah. Antarkan saja gadis ini kerumahnya sebagai permintaan maafmu." ujar Jiraiya yang berhasil membola-kan mata Naruto.

"HAH?! Apa maksudnya itu, _Kuso-Ji-Chan?!"_ serunya kuat. Sakura hanya bisa menutup telinganya, tak ingin kedua gendang telinga yang ia punya bolong tak bersisa.

"Grr, _Kuso-Gaki_. Seharusnya sebagai laki-laki kau—"

"Itu tidak perlu, _Ji-san_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."ucapan Jiraiya terpotong oleh Sakura. Sakura membungkuk dan mengambil tasnya. Menatap Jiraiya dengan senyumnya, dan menajamkan jambrudnya kala bersibubruk dengan _saphire_ Naruto.

"Khaha tak apa. Ini hukuman untuk Naruto." ujar ramah pria paruh baya itu. Melenggang pergi karena suara dari depan toko yang menyerukan namanya.

"Naruto, jangan apa-apakan gadis itu. Antarkan dia dengan selamat." Naruto membuang wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Ayo!" tangan Sakura ditarik paksa Naruto membuatnya terhuyung terbawa tenaga Naruto. Darahnya mendadak naik.

"Hey, Apa maksudmu memegang tanganku?!" tajam Sakura. Berusaha menahan tarikan tangannya namun sama sekali tak berhasil.

"Cerewet. Diamlah!" Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya. Berfikir tentang hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Bisa saja jika ia melawan jiwanya melayang. Ia bergidik. Tak ada gunanya juga melayani anak bodoh seperti Uzumaki Naruto, pikirnya.

...

"Hey, apa kau senang?" Sakura membolakan matanya. Menatap setajam yang ia bisa pada kepala kuning di depannya.

"Senang apanya?! Kau menyekapku dengan kuat sementara kepalaku—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Bodoh!"

 **Doeng**

Perempatan muncul di kepala Sakura. "Kau menyebutku apa?!" Amarah Sakura memuncak drastis. Ia yang selama ini belajar, mengerjakan tugas dengan baik dan menjadi murid teladan dibilang bodoh oleh anak berandalan? Ia tak akan memaafkannya.

"K—"

"Apa sekolah menyenangkan?"

"Heh?!" Sakura _speachless_ , apa hanya perasaannya atau pemuda ini...

"Jangan pikir aku bertanya begitu karena ingin bersekolah, _Baka_." Semprot Naruto padanya. Menatap dirinya dengan tajam dan aura hitam berkoar. Ia sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong." Sakura memberikan pandangan menyipitnya pada Naruto. Memberikan kesan ketidak percayaannya akan ungkapan Naruto.

" _URUSAI NA!_ " Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya. Merasa takut juga karena ia tahu lelaki di depannya sangat berbahaya. Jangan sampai apa yang dirasakan kakak kelas terjadi padaku, pikirnya.

"Kau belum menjawabnya!" ujar Naruto. Menekankan nada pada setiap kata yang keluar. Menuntut.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Ck, itu tergantung bagaimana kau menyikap—"

Dan ia cukup terkejut kala melihat si pemuda yang berlari cepat ke depan sana. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dengan _bufering_ di kepalanya. _What the hell with those Guy._ Argh, Salahkan rasa penasarannya yang membuat langkahnya malah mengikuti sang pemuda.

" _Horra_! Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Botak?!"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menyaksikan adegan _gore_ tersaji di depan mata. Dimana, Naruto dengan brutal mulai memukuli beberapa preman jalanan hanya seorang diri. Tanpa rasa takut terus melawan meski ia kalah jumlah. Sakura bergidik menyaksikan preman-preman itu yang terus menerima serangan Naruto. Bagaimana secara bergantian pukulan Naruto mengenai satu per satu lawannya. Apa dia monster, hanya itu yang sempat ia pikirnya tentang Naruto.

Dan yang Sakura sadari, ternyata tak jauh dari sana bisa ia lihat tiga orang pemuda seumurannya babak belur ;korban kekerasan preman jalanan. Sakura mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih berkelahi.

"Yang benar saja..."

.

.

.

"Awww, _ittaai_ , _ittai_ ~..."

"Diamlah!" seru Sakura garang membuat Naruto berhenti berucap, hanya meringis kala kain di tangan Sakura menyentuh lebamnya.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di halaman rumah Sakura. Duduk di atas lantai kayu dengan Sakura yang mengompres lukanya. Yah, meski ia menang namun luka yang didapat sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimanapun ia kalah jumlah. Yang ia syukuri, diantara mereka tak ada yang membawa senjata tajam. Bisa mati ia.

"AWW... KAU MENEKANNYA TERLALU KERAS, _TEME!"_ teriak Naruto, menjauhkan wajahnya dari kain kompres yang terlihat seperti alat pembunuh baginya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Iya-iya, aku akan lebih pelan." Naruto memicingkan mata. Namun tak menolak dan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali kedekat Sakura.

"Kau..." ujar Sakura menggantung. Menekan lebih pelan di pipi kanan Naruto. Mengusapnya cukup lembut tak ingin membuat rumahnya menjadi gaduh akibat ulah Naruto.

"Uh~... Apa?" gumam Naruto.

"... Pria yang baik." dan entah mengapa, Sakura menemukan rona merah di pipi pemuda itu. Sakura mengerjap.

"H-hm." gugup Naruto. _Saphire_ -nya teralihkan oleh rumput hijau di dekat pohon mangga pekarangan Sakura. Terdiam cukup lama sementara pipinya dikompres oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau tak ingin sekolah?" tanya Sakura lagi, berusaha mengganti topik yang seakan membekukan.

Naruto membola. Merasa pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan petaka yang akan membunuhnya jika ia menjawab. Naruto menunduk.

"Yang aku lihat, kau sangat ingin pergi sekolah." gumam Sakura. Mencelupkan kain itu di air hangat dan memerasnya sebelum mengompres kembali pada pipi Naruto.

"Jujur saja. Kau ingin, 'kan?" pandangan Sakura melembut, menatap Saphire Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Memberikan sebuah sihir kejujuran pada Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali menunduk.

"Aku takut." gumamnya. Sakura berkerut.

"Selama aku bersekolah, semua menjauhiku. Mereka semua takut padaku." Sakura meng'ia'kan dalam hati bahwa memang ia juga sedikit takut pada Naruto.

"Padahal aku hanya membantu. Aku tak tahan melihat orang lain ditindas. Aku akan melawan siapa saja yang berani menindas orang lain. Aku hanya ingin mereka mengakuiku sebagai teman." Sakura tetap mendengarkan tanpa ingin memotong.

"Tetapi mereka malah menjauhiku. Takut padaku dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh mereka. Seolah-olah aku adalah lelaki jahat yang patut di jauhi karena menolong mereka. Apa memang perbuatanku salah?" Sakura termenung. Bingung melanda pikirannya. Ia tak bisa membenarkan atas aksi Naruto yang malah terlihat lebih kejam, tetapi juga ia tak bisa menyalahkan karena ia juga akan berfikir begitu jika ia memiliki kekuatan. Ini membingungkannya.

"Aku lebih senang di rumah. Setidaknya Jiraya- _ji_ tidak takut padaku. Jiraya- _ji_ memperlakukanku layaknya seorang teman. Dia tidak pernah menatap takut padaku. Aku bersyukur karena itu. Sungguh, aku senang memiliki dia." Sakura merasa ingin menagis. Sedari kecil, ia tak pernah menangis saat peliharaan yang ia miliki mati. Ia tak pernah menangis kala ia tak diberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tak menangis saat dirinya jatuh.

Namun, saat mendengar cerita Naruto, merasakan luka yang di alami Naruto, melihat mimik wajah Naruto, ia tersentuh. Merasa hatinya tergerak dan ia merasa ingin menumpahkan air matanya.

"... Jiraiya- _Ji_ memerimaku apa adanya, dia tak menjauhiku, dia memberi apa yang aku inginkan dari seorang teman, aku tak ingin sekolah jika aku tak mendapatkan apa yang aku harapkan. A—"

Tangan Sakura perlahan terangkat. Menggapai kedua pipi Naruto dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Memberi sedikit kehangatan untuk pemuda satu ini. Naruto terbelalak.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Tidak perlu. Kau akan mendapatkan teman jika kau mau bersekolah. Percayalah." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Memberikan secercah harapan pada diri Naruto yang terlihat kelabu di matanya.

"Tapi..."

"Ada aku. Percayalah." dan Sakura bisa merasakan perlahan Naruto membalas pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura sementara isaknya keluar.

"A-akan aku usahakan." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan jarak antara keduanya.

"Ya. Itu bagus." Jari lentiknya mengusap air mata Naruto perlahan. Senyumnya tak luntur.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terdiam memandang Sakura. Menyaksikan senyuman dari gadis _bublegum_ yang mempesona dirinya. Pipi Naruto merona.

" _Hero_..."

"hm?" Sakura berkerut tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau, _Hero_. Seorang pahlawan."

Ujar polos Naruto hanya mengambang di otak Sakura. Tak mengerti tentang apa yang tengah dibicarakan.

"Terima kasih, _Hero_ - _Chan_."

"Hero- _Chan_?."

"Hm, aku akan memanggilmu _Hero-Chan_. Kau terlihat seperti pahlawan." Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku. Merasa aneh sendiri dengan perubahan Naruto yang mendadak kekanak-kanakan. Padahal ia masih ingat sebelumnya, sosok monsterlah yang berada di hadapannya ini.

" _Etto_ ~..."

"..."

"Menikahlah denganku, _Hero-Chan!_ " ujar Naruto sepontan. Meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menatap manik _jambrud_ itu dengan _saphire_ -nya serius.

"Eh?" senyum Naruto mengembang membentuk cengiran. Sakura membatu. Mendengar ucapan spontan Naruto menguragi progres kerja otaknya yang selalu cepat. ' _Apa yang ia k-k-katakan?"_ Wajahnya perlahan menunjukan warna merah memenuhi kepalanya sampai telinga. Mulutnya terbuka tertutup, gagap karena rasa gugup yang menyerangnya.

" _N-N-N-Naaani ka~?._ "

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi menikahlah denganku _, Hero-Chan._ " seakan tak menyadari wajah Sakura terbakar, Naruto mengucapkan kata cintanya pada Sakura. Mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak di ucapkan oleh orang asing. Bahkan cengiran itu tak luntur dari wajahnya.

" _NANIII_!"

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap dalam diam seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya tanpa kata.

" _H-Hero_ - _Chan_." ujar sosok itu padanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi! Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Aku—"

"Siapa diluar Sakura- _Chan_?" ibunya memanggil dari dalam.

"Teman sekelas, Bu. Aku berangkat." jawab Sakura cepat.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Dan Sakura menutup pintunya pelan. Berjalan pelan melewati Naruto tanpa kata. Jika bertanya apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? Ia serasa mau meledak. Jantungnya bertalu keras, pikirannya penuh akan pemikiran dan spekulasinya. Kecambuk pikirannya semakin rumit kala detik demi detik berlalu bersama Naruto. Bahkan ia malu sekali untuk bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana, _Hero_ - _Chan_? Sekolah ke arah sini." Dan lihatlah, sekarang ia malah kehilangan konsentrasi. Ah~, kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya? Dalam hati ia menangis. Berbalik arah, lantas meneruskan perjalanannya dengan langkah lebar.

" _H-Hero_ - _Chan_ , aku masih—"

"Jangan panggil aku _Hero_. Namaku Haruno Sakura." potong Sakura. Berjalan lebih cepat agar waktu berbincang dengan Naruto pun dapat dipercepat. ' _Kami-sama_ , tolong aku!'

" _Haru no Sakura?_ Bunga sakura di musim semi." gumam Naruto. "Waah~, kau punya nama yang indah. Itu sama sepertimu. Kau juga indah, kau tahu? Rambutmu itu." Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Gejolak di dadanya semakin menggila. Bertalu bagai genderang mau perang. Aah~, bahkan pikirannya lebih kacau sekarang.

"Tapi aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Hero_. _Hero_ - _Chan-Tebayou._ "

Asap mengepul di kepalanya, bibirnya membeku tak dapat berbicara. Dan tak lama ia lantas berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang kecolongan _Start_.

"E-eh? _Hero_ - _Chaaan~._.." Naruto pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Sakura.

.

.

.

" _Ne, ne, Hero_ - _Chan_. Kau suka _Ramen_? Aku sangat suka _ramen_." Sakura mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto di hadapannya. Terus mencatat apa yang matanya lihat dari buku di depannya. Ia tak mau otaknya kembali memikirkan apa yang semalam mengganggu tidurnya. Tidak akan.

Dan bayangkan saja, seharian ini hidupnya bagai diterjang angin tornado dari padang Tornado di Eropa sana. Selama delapan jam terakhir menjadi bencana akan hidupnya yang tenang. Kedatangan Naruto Uzumaki di kelasnya—dan lebih parahnya lagi ia menjadi teman sebangkunya— membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

Oh jangan bilang ia mengada-ada, bayangkan saja, pada saat jam pertama ia dibuat risih dengan kelakuan Naruto yang mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seputar dirinya. Seperti—

" _Apa warna yang kau suka, Hero-Chan?"_

" _Berapa nomor sepatumu?"_

 _"Matamu mempesona, kau mewarnai sendiri matamu?"_

Sampai,

" _'Punyamu' rata, Hero-Chan. Apa kau menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat? Dimana itu? Aku ingin mencarinya."_ dan untuk pertanyaan ini, ia hampir membuat meja terbagi dua akibat pukulannya—dan itu mengundang perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas. Tidak ada yang boleh berkomentar tentang bagian tubuhnya. Innernya menggemerutukan jari tangan kuat.

Dilanjutkan dengan jam kedua yang di isi dengan prilaku Naruto yang memakan bekal supernya. Dilihat dari manapun itu tidak terlihat biasa. Normalnya seseorang akan sembunyi-sembunyi saat memakan bekalnya agar tidak diketahui oleh guru. Namun ini—

" _Kau mau mencobanya, Hero-Chan? Ini enak."_

Saat itu ia dibuat ternganga saat melihat meja Naruto telah penuh dengan hidangan yang menggugah selera—lengkap dengan payung anti panas, kacamata, radio dan kalung bunga bertengger dileher Naruto—yang lagi itu mengundang semua mata pada direksi Naruto. Omong kosong jika ada yang menegurnya. Yang ada, semua bungkam karena takut;termasuk guru pengajar.

Dan berakhir pada saat beberapa jam sebelum pelajaran usai. Selama dua jam penuh Naruto memandang dirinya -Sakura- tanpa henti—plus dengan senyum anehnya yang membuat bulu kunuk Sakura berdiri. Ia hanya bisa berdoa akan kelancarannya menjalankan waktu di masa SMA dengan tenang.

Dan ternyata, kesialannya tidak berakhir saat bel pelajaran telah usai. Naruto menunggunya, mengajak—memaksa—dirinya agar bisa pulang bersama. Oh, apakah hanya dirinya yang tersiksa saat ini? Sakura menangis dalam hati.

"Dan _Ji_ - _Chan_ bilang ada kedai _ramen_ baru kemarin. Aku belum mencobanya. Kita pergi ke sana yah? Kita kencan."

 **Tak**

Ujung pensil Sakura patah akibat tertekan terlalu keras. Okay, hiraukan pensil malangnya. Ia sulit bernafas sekarang. Wajahnya ia tak tau berada di suhu berapa. Matanya pun tak bisa kembali ke mode semula. Aah~, tubuhnya kaku.

"Na-Na-Na..."

"Tapi, _Etoo~.._. apa itu kencan ya, _Hero_ - _chan_?"

Sakura tertohok. Merasa angan-angan yang telah melayang tadi, jatuh dengan cepat seketika. _Mentok_ sampai negatif seribu.

Pada akhirnya Ia hanya menghela nafas. ' _Aku terlalu berharap, aku pikir kami benar-benar akan..._ '

"M-memangnya apa yang Naru pikirkan tentang kencan?" sialnya, kenapa Sakura mendadak tergagap. Hatinya terus merutuk.

Untuk sejenak, Naruto menyangga dagunya. Mulai berfikir tentang apa yang menyangkut di otaknya.

"Kencan itu ketika teman saling berbagi makanan. Bukankah begitu?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kembali mendesah dan mengambil kotak pensilnya. Mencomot pensil lainnya dan memasukan pensil yang tadi telah patah.

"Kita pergi, 'kan? 'kan?" wajah Naruto sungguh cerah sekarang. Mata birunya menunjukan sinar langit tanpa awan kala itu. Senyumnya cemerlang.

"Tidak, Naru. Aku ingin belajar." ucapnya, kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku. Menulis rumus dan mengerjakan yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Hero_ - _Chan_ ~... Aku ingin pergi kesana. Ayolah!"

"Tidak, Naru."

"Ayolah. Kalau hanya aku itu tidak menyenangkan." Sakura menatap Naruto tepat di matanya. Sedikit memberi kesan serius pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Naru, aku sedang serius belajar. Aku tak ingin nilaiku turun hanya karena aku tak punya waktu belajar." ujarnya. Naruto terlihat mendengus.

"Untuk apa belajar? Sekarang waktunya pulang. Kau harus istirahat. Makan ramen."

"Naru. Semua orang perlu belajar, kau tidak bisa mengisi soal jika kau tak pernah belajar." Sakura meneruskan tulisannya.

"Harusnya kau juga belajar, Naru."

"Berikan aku soalnya." Naruto mengambil buku paket dari bangku Sakura. Membuka beberapa halaman dalam buku itu dan menunjukannya pada Sakura.

"Untuk menghitung gaya magnetik yang dialami partikel, kau harus mengalikan pengaruh medan magnetik, muatan patikel, kecepatan patikel dan besar sudut terhadap arah magnet. Semua yang tadi ku sebutkan telah ada dalam soal. Jadi jawaban dari pertanyaan di sini adalah enam kali sepuluh pangkat negatif enam belas. Ada pada opsen 'D'."Naruto meletakan buku itu kembali beserta selembar kertas hasil pemikirannya.

"Kau lihat? Tak perlu belajar."

Sakura menatap coretan tangan Naruto dengan tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa bisa menutupnya.

"B-Bagamana bisa? I-ini pelajaran untuk kelas dua." ujarnya gagu. Sedang Naruto hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku sehebat itu? Khaha." Sakura tak menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah tertawa membanggakan apa yang didapatnya.

"Darimana kau tahu rumus ini?" Sakura menatap serius Naruto. Naruto mengerjap.

"Entah. Itu mendadak ada di kepalaku."

Sakura tersenyum kaku dengan alis yang berkedut. 'Lelucon apa lagi ini?'

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan catatan kecil terbaca netranya. Melangkah menapaki kolidor sekolah pagi sekali, bahkan hanya sedikit murid yang terlihat berjalan di sekitar sekolah. Ya memang ia berangkat lebih pagi seminggu terakhir ini. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin bertemu seseorang yang selalu mengusik paginya, atau lebih tepat mengusik waktu sekolahnya.

Sudah sebulan berlalu setelah masuknya Naruto di kelasnya. Berbagai prilaku yang diluar kata wajar tak pernah absen dari keseharian Naruto. Entah tentang berada di sekitarnya, mengusik waktu belajarnya sampai menguntit dirinya.

Seberapapun ia mencoba, sungguh sial baginya Naruto tak pernah mau menjauh darinya. Berbagai prilaku tak ber-pri kemanusiaan telah Sakura layangkan pada Naruto, seperti mengejeknya, memberi kata-kata kasar, atapun melaporkan Naruto pada Satpam penjaga Sekolah dengan tuduhan penguntitan. Namun apa daya, hati Naruto sekeras baja, mentalnya kuat sekuat besi, dan Naruto bagaikan kuman kuat yang tak bisa dimusnahkan hanya dengan sabun biasa.

Dan selama seminggu terakhir ini sebisa mungkin Sakura menjauh dari Naruto. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata ataupun kontak tubuh dan ia berhasil sampai dimana Naruto ia lihat depresi akibat tindakannya. Ia cukup puas dengan itu walau untuk beberapa alasan rasa yang tak mengenakan merayap di hatinya saat jauh dari Naruto. Rasa yang sedikit sesak ia rasa saat menjauhi pemuda itu. Tapi ia juga punya alasan mengapa ia menjauhi pemuda itu. Sedikit ia merasa marah karena pemuda itu secara langsung—

 **Grep**

Sakura terbelalak saat mulutnya dibekap dan tubuhnya ditarik dari kolidor dengan paksa. Menyeretnya kuat menuju ruang kelas yang telah lama tak terpakai. Berkali-kali ia melakukan perlawanan, bergerak liar dengan sekuat tenaga. Tetapi apadaya, kekuatan dari orang yang membekapnya terlalu kuat, bahkan usaha melepaskan dirinya tak berbuah apa-apa selain rasa lelah di tubuhnya.

Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Merasa ini adalah akhir dari masa SMA bahagianya. Bahkan ia belum sempat berbaikan dengan Naruto.

 **Dep**

Punggungnya membentur dinding membuat rasa nyeri menyerang di area tersebut. Dan kala matanya terbuka, ia terbelalak. Merasa tak percaya akan siapa yang membekapnya. Merasa netranya pernah menemui sosok manusia di hadapannya.

"K-KAU!"

 **to be Continued**

 **.**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Kerik**

 **Keruk**

 **Kerok**

 _ **D-Domo~, Dou?**_ **K-Khaha, tentu saja ini yang paling buruk, 'kan? T-T**

 **Sebagus-bagusnya anime sana, pasti ancur kalo ada campur tangan saya. T-T**

 **Yang protes Narutonya kelewat bodoh, mana suaranya?! Khaha tapi saya sangat menyukai tokoh yang kelewat bodoh tapi disatu sisi memiliki kecerdasan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Si Yoshida Haru contohnya. Itu karakter saya banget. Faktanya, Meski saya dibilang suka becanda dan gak pernah serius, tapi saya adalah pribadi yang pintar dan akan menjadi jenius saat dibutuhkan. #Teeeeeett (Kalo dipikir-pikir, selama saya hidup tidak ada sesuatu hal yang saya sebutkan tadi terjadi dalam hidup saya. (T-T) ). Sebenarnya saya orang yang pendiam. #Teeeet ( Tidak juga. (_ _) )**

 ***Tendang* #LupakanSoalPerkaraSaya**

 **Ada teka-teki, Yang Naruto bilang saat mewawancarai Sakura di atas, siapa yang tau nama kepala sekolahnya siapa? Yang kepikiran pak Hiruzen, anda pemenangnya! Tania anak kebenaran. KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKAAAAN~... PENGGARIS 'P' PAPA ZOLA, PELURUS KEBENARAAAAAAAN~. *Lupakan***

 **Untuk chapter dua mungkin akan saya update berbarengan dengan fic 'Lolicon' dan mungkin kalo beruntung akan saya update bersama special Story dari ff 'WIND' punya saya. Huh? Kapan? Saya juga tak tahu, itu tergantung Ide dan mood saya. Khoho.**

 **Kritik, Saran, dan Smooth flame atau uneg-uneg tentang betapa gantengnya saya *Takol* silahkan masukan di kotak Review. Suara anda menentukan semangat nulis para Author NS, khususnya saya.**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dep_

 _Punggungnya membentur dinding membuat rasa nyeri menyerang di area tersebut. Dan kala matanya terbuka, ia terbelalak. Merasa tak percaya akan siapa yang membekapnya. Merasa netranya pernah menemui sosok manusia di hadapannya._

 _"K-KAU!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **© Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD, Gajelaseness, and many mistakes here.**

 **Don't Like? Get easy to clouse this site.**

 **Happy reading and hope you like this.**

.

.

.

"Naru!" ujar Sakura tak percaya.

Sang pemuda mendekatkan wajahnya dengan manik tajam. "Kenapa kau menjauhi-ku?" Saphire itu mengintimidasi. Menunjukan sisi lain dari kehangatan yang selalu ia lihat dari manik itu sebelumnya. Seakan ia dibuat tak mengenal siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"L-lepaskan aku, Naru!" Sakura berusaha menggerakan lengannya yang tercengkram telapak lebar Naruto. Menggeliat menjauhkan diri dari situasi yang membuat dadanya berdegup tak karuan. 'Wajahnya terlalu dekat.' Sakura memejamkan matanya tak tahan.

"Kau menjauhiku. Aku perlu tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku." Sakura membuka sedikit matanya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto terlihat semakin mendekatkan wajah pemuda itu padanya. Ia terbelalak dengan wajah yang semakin merona. Bahkan secara drastis ia merasa suhu tubuhnya memanas.

"A-Apa yang akan kau la-la-lakukan, Naru~." Cicitnya kecil, berusaha menggelengkan wajahnya menghindari hal yang Sakura tak inginkan untuk saat ini.

"Naru— Hmpt." Manik Sakura membola sempurna. Merah di wajahnya semakin pekat saja ia rasa. Suhu tubuhnya semakin drastis naik hingga saat ciuman itu semakin dalam, kakinya seakan lemas bak agar-agar. Tak bertenaga dan tak memiliki topangan selain tangan Naruto yang menjegal pergelangan tangannya di dinding.

Manis dan kenyal dapat ia rasakan dari permukaan bibirnya. Sensasi yang belum pernah ia kecap dari di sana selama 17 tahun ia hidup. Pikirannya pun kosong selain menikmati betapa memabukannya akan sesuatu yang ia lakukan saat ini. Merasa bahwa letupan-letupan bunga api bertebaran di dadanya dan segera ingin membucah keluar dari rongga paru-paru.

"Hmph~ aah~." Sakura membuka mulutnya kala dirasa udara dalam paru-paru mulai menipis. Meraup semua udara yang yang sebisa mungkin ditampung sepasang paru-paru yang ia miliki. Namun sepertinya itu tak mampu ia lakukan ketika lidah Naruto masuk begitu saja kedalam mulutnya. Bergulat ria dengan lidahnya. Decapan dan eragan bahkan tak bisa Sakura tahan sekarang. Badannya semakin lemas dan siap kapan saja terjatuh sebelum kedua telapak tangan Naruto membawa kedua tangannya untuk berkalung di leher pemuda itu sementara tangan Naruto mulai memeluknya dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya tanpa jarak. Semakin dalam dan intens bercumbu.

"Fuah~ Cu-cukup, Naru." ujar Sakura terenggah. Wajahnya merah padam melebihi surai merah jambu miliknya. Jejak saliva terlihat disudut bibir keduanya. Menjadi saksi bisu akan kejadian beberapa detik lalu itu.

"H-Haah~, A-apa kau memaafkanku?" ucap Naruto sama halnya dengan Sakura. Namun bedanya, rona di wajah Naruto tak sepekat Sakura, bahkan hanya garis tipis samar nampak di wajah pria pirang itu. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat ke bibir Sakura, mengelap tepat di bibir bawah pink gadis itu yang kenyal. Mengusapnya pelan membuat darah berdesir semakin cepat bagi sang gadis.

"L-Lepaskan pelukanmu." gumam Sakura sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya. Menutup sebagian mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan wajah yang teralih dari pemuda di hadapanya. Sungguh malu yang ada saat menatap lelaki itu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menariknya dan melakukan hal 'panas' dengannya yang parahnya ia menikmati hal 'kotor' tadi. Argh, dunia mulai tidak benar sekarang. Sakura hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jadi, _Hero-Chan_. Apa kau memaafkanku?"

Sakura melirik Naruto melalui celah bulu matanya. "A-apa maksudmu, Naru?"

"Kau menjauhiku seminggu ini, _Hero-Chan._ Bahkan kau tak mau menatapku. Bukankan'kah itu membuktikan kau sedang marah padaku? Makanya aku tadi menciummu sebagai permintaan maafku." Jelas pemuda itu membuat dahi Sakura berkerut.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jiraiya- _Jisan_ bilang, menciummu akan membuat _Hero-chan_ memaafkanku, apalagi jika dilakukan dengan ' _Intens_ ' dan ' _Hot_ '." Sakura membelalakan matanya. Perempatan bahkan secara tak sengaja muncul dengan cepat pertanda darahnya sedang naik ke atas kepala. 'Pemuda ini!"

"Dengan ' _Intens_ ' dan ' _Hot_ '?!" Nada penuh penekanan nan tajam keluar deras dari mulut gadis muda itu. Bahkan hawa dingin dan mengigil membuat Naruto menciut bak seekor ayam yang tersiram air hujan bertahun-tahun.

"Y-Ya, tadi itu sudah cu-cukup 'Hot', 'kan?" Naruto meringkuk menatap takut Sakura yang berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Sebulir dua bulir keringat mulai mengucur di dagi Naruro menandakan rasa menggigil menyergap setiap persendian tubuhnya. Sebagai infestasi dari rasa takut akan sosok merah jambu yang berkobar di depan sana.

"H- _Hero_ —."

"Naru. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah dekat denganku kurang dari tiga meter!" ujar datar dan penuh dengan penekanan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"T-Tapi—."

"Tidak ada Tapi-Tapi, Naru!" dan dengan itu tubuh Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku di tempat bagai terkena badai salju.

"T-T-Tidaaaaak!" Naruto menunduk diatas tanah.

.

.

.

 **BRAK**

" _Kuso-Jisan_. Dimana kau, Hah?" teriak Naruto yang baru saja mendobrak pintu rumah kediamannya. Wajahnya garang tak tertahankan, giginya saling bergemerutuk dengan rahangnya mengeras. Serta tangannya yang mengertakan persedian jari dengan lengan baju yang terlipat sebatas siku. Netranya mencari setiap sudut ruang tamu barang saja menemukan sejumput surai putih tengah berada di ruang ini.

"Keluarlah, _Bakayaro_ ~. Aku ingin menghajarmu." ia melangkah dengan kaki yang menapak sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang melalang buana mengisi sudut rumah tersebut.

"Woy, _Kuso_ - _Ji_ —."

"Jangan ribut di rumahku, Anak sialan!" dari lantai atas melesat sekelebat kilat putih menuju arahnya. Sangat cepat dan tak mempu terelakan sampai sebuah benda lonjong dengan lima tonjolan yang salah satunya lebih besar dari yang lain-Telapak Kaki- menghantam wajahnya sampai membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang membentur tembok.

 **Buak**

 **Tap**

" _Ji-Ji-san._ **Hoek**." gagap Naruto sebelum tergolek tak sadarkan diri.

"Cih." decak sang eksekutor. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya membersihkan dari kotoran yang ada.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai kau ribut-ribut di rumah tadi sore?" tanya Jiraiya kala menoton acara televisi malam bersama Naruto. Bertumpu kaki sementara Naruto bersila diatas karpet dengan wajah lesu.

"Sakura- _san_ belum memaafkanmu?" tebak Jiraiya tepat sasaran membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya berat.

" _Hero-Chan_ langsung marah setelah aku menciumnya."

 **Bwurr**

Jiraiya yang baru saja meneguk sebagian air dari gelasnya terpaksa mengeluarkannya saat itu juga mendengar apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Matanya membola sempurna.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan?" ujar Jiraiya tak percaya. Menatap horor sosok anak yang malah bersikap seakan itu adalah hal kecil.

"Haah~, begitulah. Dia bilang 'Naru. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah dekat denganku kurang dari tiga meter!' bukan itu berarti _Hero-Chan_ semakin marah padaku?" Ucap Naruto sembari memperagakan beberapa kata lengkap dengan ekspresi Sakura yang nampak di wajah gadis merah jambu itu.

Mendengar penjelasan keponakannya membuat Jiraiya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya keras. 'Apa dia sebodoh itu sampai leluconku dianggap saran olehnya?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, Jiraiya- _Ji_? Apa aku harus bunuh diri agar _Hero-chan_ memaafkanku seperti yang kau katakan kemarin?" Jiraiya melotot mendengarnya, matilah ia dibunuh oleh ibu dari anak ini jika sampai Naruto melakukan saran bodoh seperti itu. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus hati-hati memberi lelucon 18 plus pada seorang remaja labil.

"A-Ahaha, i-itu hanya bisa digunakan disaat-saat terakhir, Naruto." Cegah Jiraiya dengan hati-hati. Memberi solusi untuk anak labil dirumahnya ini agar tak melakukan hal senonoh karena hal sepele.

"Oh, begitu. Berarti aku harus memperkosanya." gumam anak itu sembari menjentikan jarinya dengan matanya berkilau penuh dengan bintang. Seperti dewa telah membantunya saat ini.

Berbeda dengan anak itu, mata Jiraiya hampir keluar dari kepala karenanya.

"Gwaa! Akan kupenggal kepalamu jika kau melakukan hal itu, _Gaki!"_ Jiraiya mengunci leher Naruto dengan kedua kakinya erat. Biarkan saja Naruto mati seperti ini jika itu mencegah anak ini pergi ke sisi gelap dunia. Ini demi kebaikan Naruto. Ibunya juga pasti setuju.

"Ji-Jiraiya- _Ji_ , aku butuh udara!" teriak anak itu, berusaha melepaskan kukungan Jiraiya.

"Tidak! Bersihkan dulu pikiran mesum itu dari kepalamu, _Gaki_!" titah Jiraiya tak menyadari bahwa virus 'Porno' itu adalah sebagian infestasi darinya yang ia tularkan pada anak pirang itu.

"A-Aku bisa mati, Jiraiya- _Ji_!"

"Matilaaah!"

 **Krek**

.

.

.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sepi yang menemaninya. Pikirannya melayang, berkeliaran mengelilingi setiap sel otak dimana ingatannya tersimpan secara sementara disana. Menyelami rekaman _flashback_ tepat kejadian tadi pagi tersimpan di memorinya. Merasakan kembali saat-saat sensasi itu menjalar dari bibir keseluruh tubuhnya. Merasakan rasa manis nan lembut dari jaringan sel yang kurang lebih empat belas jam lalu menempel di dua belah bibir _peach_ -nya. Bagaimana bibir Naruto begitu memabukanannya sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin mencicipi itu kembali. Merasakan sensasi tegang memacu adrenalin namun menenangkan disaat bersamaan. Ingin merasakan perasaan berdesir saat tangan kekar pemuda itu merengkuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat pemuda itu. Mengamati betapa menariknya wajah Naruto yang ia lihat dari bulu mata yang sempat terpejam saat bercumbu tadi. Ia... Ia...

"Kyaa~." Sakura membekap wajahnya yang terbakar oleh darahnya sendiri. Merasa gila akan pemikirannya yang liar nan berbahaya. Tapi ia tak bohong saat ia ingin menerima itu kembali, ingin menikmati kembali bagaimana lidah dan bibir Naruto memanjakannya, ingin sekali Naruto melakukan—

"Kyaa—."

"Sakura! Kalau kamu tidak belajar sebaiknya tidur! Ini sudah malam!" Teriak seseorang sedikit samar namun terdengar jelas sampai kemamarnya. Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya dengan matanya yang membola. Astaga, apa yang ia lamunkan sampai-sampai berteriak girang seperti tadi? Aargh, ini bukan dirinya. Ini bukan dirinya! Teriak sang _Inner_ dalam pikirannya.

"Sakura? Apa kamu dengar apa yang ibu katakan, nak? Atau kamu kenapa-kenapa?"

Sakura dengan cepat mendudukan diri, mengambil boneka berbentuk siput dan memeluknya erat.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa ibu. Sebentar lagi aku akan belajar, ja-jadi aku tidak akan mematikannya." seru Sakura. Namun ia membelalak kala suara langkah di anak tangga mendera indra auditorinya. Jangan bilang—

"Suaramu terdengar aneh, Ibu akan memastikan kau tidak apa-apa." oh astaga, rutuknya dalam hati. Bangkit dari kasur dan berlari kearah pintu guna menemui ibunya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya sedikit beristirahat tadi."

Dan sang ibu baru saja muncul dari anak tangga dengan pakaian tidurnya. "Sakura, apa ibu salah lihat? Wajahmu memerah, nak. Apa kamu sakit?" Sakura tersentak, meraba wajahnya dan benar saja wajahnya panas. Ah, ini pasti gara-gara pikiran aneh tadi.

Sakura langsung menganggkat tangannya di depan mulut dan mulai terbatuk kecil. "U-Uhuk-Uhuk, sepertinya begitu, Bu. Tapi kurasa besok aku sembuh. Jadi Ibu tak perlu khawatir." Aktingnya berusaha meyakinkan sang Ibu.

Dapat dilihat jelas olehnya mimik khawatir terbentuk di wajah Mebuki. "Apa kau sudah minum obat? Apa perlu Ibu panggil dokter?" Sakura lekas mengayunkan tangannya cepat guna menolak usul sang Ibu. Bisa gawat jika itu memang terjadi.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, Bu. Aku sudah minum obat tadi." Bohongnya cerdik. Memberi gestur meyakinkan pada Ibunya.

Mebuki mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah, kamu tidak perlu belajar malam ini. Istirahat yang cukup supaya kamu lebih baik besok. Selamat malam." ujar sang Ibu pamit. Perlahan menuruni tangga kembali kekamarnya.

"Selamat malam." dan Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Bersandar pada pintu sebelum merosot terduduk di sana. Merasa telah lolos dari mara bahaya yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Haah~, Naru—Hmph." Sakura lekas menutup mulutnya. Menatap sekitar barang ada yang memerhatikannya sebelum menghela nafas lagi. Ia memang mulai gila.

.

.

.

#Keesokan harinya.

 **Siing**

Sakura berbalik dengan matanya yang tajam. Menyayat, menusuk dan menyeramkan. Itu ia lakukan untuk seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Mengekor kesana kemari membuntuti tak kenal henti. Seakan tak pernah mengerti akan ancaman yang telah ia keluarkan kemarin hari. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu lagi? Tapi pemuda ini...

" _Demo, Nande dayo? Nande?!_ Kau jahat sekali. Tiga meter itu terlalu jauh- _tebayou?!"_ Protes pemuda itu. Mencoba bernegosiasi dengan solusi yang meringankannya.

Ditanya 'kenapa', Gadis itu gelagapan. Melirik kesana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu, menghindar dari tatapan si pemilik kilau saphire didepannya. "Itu karena... Karena... Eto~ Karena, Aaah, pokonya jangan mendekat kurang dari 3 meter atau aku akan menambahkannya lagi." ucap Sakura yang langsung melengos pergi dengan tapakan supernya. Menjajah tiap teras berusaha manjauhi si pirang. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana kala itu Naruto menunduk dalam. Memperhatikan lantai dengan pandangannya yang menyendu tanpa berbuat apa-apa sebelum kakinya berbalik. Memutar arah berlawanan dengan Sakura. Berhenti membuntuti dirinya sekaligus memberi jarak lebih.

.

.

.

"Si Baka Naru itu!" Geramnya pelan seraya berjalan galak. Terus menerobos kumpulan siswa yang menghalanginya. Bersikap cuek saat beberapa tatapan takut menerjang dirinya, ya ia tak perduli. Yang ia perlukan adalah menjauh dari pria itu. Bukan hal baik jika ingatannya akan ciuman pertama yang diambil paksa selalu kembali saat pemuda itu ada di dekatnya. Seakan begitu banyaknya ingatan yang ada tersingkir dengan kejadian itu. Bahkan untuk jantungnya terus saja memompa darah begitu cepat, tak membiarkan pipinya untuk tidak merona barang satu detik pun. Bukan itu menyebalkan?

"Sakura!" suara seseorang membuatnya terhenti disaat akan mendudukan diri di tempat duduknya. Ia alihkan netra pada suber suara dan menemukan sosok pirang ponytail berjalan kearahnya. Ia berkerut.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura tak minat. Mambawa buku dari bawah bangku dan menyimpannya di atas meja dengan memberi sedikit tekanan padanya. Wajahnya tidak mengendur sedikitpun. Pikirannya masih didominasi si pemuda rubah itu.

"Tidak-tidak. Cuma ingin tahu saja." Gadis yang dipanggil Ino tadi tersenyum dengan tubuhnya yang duduk di kursi di depan bangku Sakura. Saling berhadap-hadapan membuat Sakura heran saja.

" _Nani ka?"_

Ino memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Kau... Apa berpacaran dengan Naruto?"

Sakura tersedak oleh air ludahnya sendiri. Sampai-sampai buku yang ia pegang jatuh dari tangannya. Wajahnya memerah drastis. "P-per-pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanyanya balik gelagapan.

" _Are_ , kalian tidak pacaran ya?" Ino menyentuhkan jarinya di dagu bersikap so berpikir.

"Tentu saja tidak." dengus Sakura mengangkat bukunya sebatas wajah. Bibirnya mengkerucut pertanda suasana hatinya yang tengah tidak baik. Menormalkan kembali dadanya yang bergemuruh tak jelas dan merutuk akan pertanyaan _absurd_ tadi yang hampir membuatnya mati serangan jantung.

"Hmm, tapi kulihat kalian selalu bersama. Kau yakin tidak pacaran dengannya?" gumam Ino masih kukuh dengan spekulasinya.

Sakura memutar matanya malas. "Bukan berarti semua orang yang selalu bersama mereka pacaran, Ino. Hentikan pikiran kekanakan itu." ucapnya penuh dengan penekanan. Berharap sang gadis menghentikan ocehan tak bermanfaat itu.

"Tapi semua orang berpikiran seperti itu. Bahkan Kurenai- _sensei_ juga berfikir kalian pacaran." Sakura terbelalak, guru sastra pun sampai bilang seperti itu? Ternyata seluruh sekolah telah terinfeksi virus mematikan.

"Tapi, Ada yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku. Bagaimana bisa kau dekat dengan Naru- _kun_? Dari semua laki-laki yang kukenal dia yang paling sulit didekati." wajah Ino berkrucut kala menceritakan bagian akhirnya. Seperti tak menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto tak mempan dengan pesona sang Yamanaka Ino.

"Mungkin karena dia memang aneh." dengus Sakura. Berusaha cuek namun lain halnya dengan isi hati yang senang mengetahui hal itu.

"Hey, kau menyebutnya aneh?!" sewot Ino sembari menggebrak meja pelan. "Kau itu tidak tahu. Naru- _kun_ itu pernah jadi pangeran sekolah semasa SMP dulu. Bahkan semua siswi perempuan menyebutnya Naruto- _Ouji-sama_." ujar Ino dengan mimik meyakinkan. Sakura hanya terbelalak tak percaya. " _Ouji-Sama?"_

Ino mengangguk. "Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang menarik saja, tapi karena nilainya selalu bagus. Dia juara satu saat ujian tengah semester di awal masuk."

Sakura membisu. Tak bisa membayangkan wajah kekanak-kanakan pemuda itu yang menjadi idola. Ia akui wajah Naruto memang sedikit menarik -Hanya sedikit- tapi sampai dipuja kalangan gadis? Ia bahkan tak mampu membayangkannya.

"Aku selalu mencoba mendekatinya setiap ada kesempatan, tapi dia selalu kabur. Huaah~." Ino membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Menangis.

"Kau berlebihan, Ino." gumam Sakura melihat bagaimana reaksi Ino tadi. Sang gadis pirang cemberut. Membuang muka dengan tangannya yang bersidekap di depan dada.

Sedikit waktu serasa hening diantaranya, tak ada yang mengisi itu. Sakura tak mempermasalahkannya, toh ia bukan tipe wanita yang komunikatif.

"Namun itu juga tak lama. Beberapa minggu kemudian semua orang menjauhinya." Sakura menangkap mimik murung di wajah gadis itu, entah karena apa ia pun tak tahu. Ino mengalihkan atensinya kembali padanya.

"Dia berkelahi dengan kakak kelas." Sakura terbelalak menutup mulutnya. Tak menyangka bahwa masa lalu Naruto seburuk itu di masa SMP-nya.

"Siswa yang dulunya mengagumi Naru- _kun_ sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauhinya. Kebanyakan dari mereka takut dan tak ingin hal yang tak dinginkan terjadi pada mereka. Dan dari sana dia selalu sendiri." jelas Ino.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin menemaninya, tapi seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dia selalu menjauh dariku."

' _Pertama kali aku bertemu Naruto dia sudah seperti itu, Ino.'_ Sakura _sweatdrop_ namun tak lama langsung termenung. Kembali teringat percakapannya dengan pemuda itu saat dirumahnya.

 _"Aku takut." gumam Naruto. Sakura berkerut._

 _"Selama aku bersekolah, semua menjauhiku. Mereka semua takut padaku." Sakura meng'ia'kan dalam hati bahwa memang ia juga sedikit takut pada Naruto._

 _"Padahal aku hanya membantu. Aku tak tahan melihat orang lain ditindas. Aku akan melawan siapa saja yang berani menindas orang lain. Aku hanya ingin mereka mengakuiku sebagai teman." Sakura tetap mendengarkan tanpa ingin memotong._

 _"Tetapi mereka malah menjauhiku. Takut padaku dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh mereka. Seolah-olah aku adalah lelaki jahat yang patut di jauhi karena menolong mereka. Apa memang perbuatanku salah?"_

"Tapi kau berhasil dekat dengannya sampai-sampai dia terus mengekorimu, bagaimana caranya agar seperti itu?"

Sakura ditarik kembali dari pikirannya oleh suara antusias Ino. Ia hanya meringis. Tak tahu harus berucap apa dan dari mana.

"Umh, Ino. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ino mengangkat alisnya.

" _Nani_?"

Sakura menutup buku yang ia baca. Mulai menatap Ino. " _Etto_ ~, kenapa kau perduli pada Naruto?" sedikit berhati-hati saat bertanya. Takut-takut jika saja ia akan terlihat mencari tahu tentang Naruto. Bukan hal bagus jika ia terkesan mencari tahu tentang Naruto.

Ino menunduk muram. "Karena secara tidak langsung akulah yang membuat Naru- _kun_ dijauhi." pernyataan Ino membuat Sakura mengerut tak mengerti. Bukan tadi gadis ini bilang karena berkelahi?

"Naru- _kun_ berkelahi karena menolongku." Sakura menahan nafasnya secara tak sadar.

"Saat itu, beberapa menit setelah kegiatan ekskul selesai aku dicegat beberapa kakak kelas. Mereka menggangguku dengan menggodaku dan secara kebetulan Naru- _kun_ berada di sana. Dan kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi." Sakura ikut menunduk. 'Jadi ini masalahnya?' tapi Ino melihat semuanya, 'kan? Kebrutalan Naruto saat berkelahi.

"Apa kau tak takut padanya?"tanya Sakura. Ino tersenyum sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia seperti pahlawanku. Aku bukan gadis jahat yang tak tahu berterima kasih." Sang gadis pirang mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit cerah tanpa awan. Senyuman lembut pun menghias di wajah ayu putri Yamanaka itu. Menandakan bahwa apa yang ia katakan memang tulus dari hati terdalam.

"Oh." gumam Sakura. Sekaligus bersyukur setidaknya tak semua orang berfikiran buruk pada Naruto. Dan dengan Ino, mungkin Naruto bisa menjalin...

"Justru sebaliknya... Aku jatuh cinta padanya." Sakura dibuat terkejut akan ucapan dadakan Ino. Sesuatu di dadanya bergemuruh akan sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti. Ada sedikit sentilan di sana yang membuatnya begitu sakit dirasa. Entah apa itu, serasa sesuatu itu menolak fakta bahwa Ino menyukai Naruto.

"Tapi, yah. Dia tak pernah melirikku. Bahkan kami tidak pernah berdekatan." Wajah gadis itu kembali berubah murung. "Ia terlalu jauh untuk ku capai seberapa keraspun aku berusaha. Dan kurasa dia juga tak akan pernah mendekat, apalagi ketika dia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang mengisinya."

"Menemukan?" Ino mengangguk.

"Dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang dia pilih. Bukankah aku sudah tak punya kesempatan?" Ino tersenyum, tapi Sakura tahu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Senyum itu menyimpan sejuta kepedihan.

Sakura menunduk.

 **Kriiing**

" _Saa_ , jam pelajaran akan dimulai, aku kembali ketempatku."

"Tunggu, Ino." cegah Sakura saat Ino berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap manik _aquamarine_ Ino dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Hm?"

"Apa itu menyakitkan?" tanya ragu Sakura.

Ino terkekeh. "Hehe, tentu saja, 'kan? Bagaimanapun rasa ini telah tumbuh bertahun-tahun, mana bisa aku biasa-biasa saja mengetahui dia sudah memilihmu." nada getir ia tangkap dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Membuatnya mau tak mau menunduk tak enak hati.

"Maaf." gumamnya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, bukan salahmu. Yang aku mau hanya kau yang menjaga pahlawanku dengan baik. Jangan membuatnya hancur sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, _ne?"_ Sang dara memberikan seulas senyumnya sebelum berbalik menjauhi meja Sakura. Sakura hanya mampu memandang kepergian dara itu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tepat setelah murid terakhir memasuki kelas, guru yang mengajar memasuki ruangan dengan buku-buku yang dibawanya. Berjalan menapaki lantai menuju mejanya.

"Selamat siang semua."

"Siang!"

Berdehem sebentar, sang guru kembali bicara. "Kita langsung mulai saja pelajarannya. Buka buku paket pada halaman 23. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang Dinamika Gerak Pada Benda. Disana tertulis bahwa, _Are_ , Di mana Uzumaki- _kun_?" tanya Sang guru saat netranya tak sengaja menatap bangku paling berbahaya di kelas ini yang kosong. Semua orang pun ikut menatap pada bangku Naruto.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang tahu dia di mana?" semua menggeleng. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang tak tahu menahu dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Haruno- _san_. Bisa kamu mencari Uzumaki- _kun_?"

Sakura terbelalak. " _Nani?_ Ah, _Su-simimasen, sensei._ Tapi kenapa harus saya?"

"Karena kamu yang paling dekat dengannya, bukan?"

"E-eh ta-tapi..." saat akan menyangkal seseorang memotongnya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kurasa akan lebih mudah kau yang mencarinya dari pada kami. Lagian cuma kau yang bisa membujuknya." titah seorang lelaki berambut emo. Seakan mengerti akan prilaku Naruto.

"Itu benar, Haruno- _san_. Bisakan?" ucap siswi lain seperti memaksa pada dirinya.

Sakura melirik ke bangku Ino berada. Memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum sembari berkedip padanya. Membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya tanda belum siap.

"B-Baiklah." dan dengan itu ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan kelas untuk mencari sang 'Uzumaki' yang hilang.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Haah~, kemana perginya pemuda itu?" desahnya sambil menaiki tangga ke atas atap Sekolah. Menapaki tiap anak tangga dengan perasaan tak yakin bahwa seseorang yang ia cari berada di sana. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah tempat terakhir yang ia datangi. Tamatlah dia jika Naruto tak ditemukan juga di sini.

 **Clek**

Begitu pintu terbuka ia dipaksa menutup pandangannya dengan telapak tangan kala cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi menerpa dirinya. Berikut dengan angin sepoy nan sejuk menerbangkan helai merah jambunya begitu saja.

Tak berniat menikmati itu semua, Ia melangkah maju. Melirikan mata kesekitar mencari objek pencariannya sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah terduduk bersender pada pagar berlapis beton atap ini. Menunduk dengan manik itu yang tak terlihat secerah biasanya. Seakan cahaya terang Matahari ini tak mampu terbiaskan ke netra biru langit sang pemuda.

"Naru." panggilnya membuat sang pemuda mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Jejak mimik tak percaya dan terkejut tercetak jelas di sana.

" _He-Hero-Chan_ , kenapa disini? Lagian..." Naruto langsung menggeser tubuhnya kala Sakura mendekatinya. Mencoba membuat jarak dari Sakura.

"... Kau melarang kita saling berdekatan kurang dari tiga meter." Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Sedikit teringat akan apa yang ia katakan pada pemuda ini saat istirahat tadi. "... _Aaah, pokonya jangan mendekat kurang dari 3 meter atau aku akan menambahkannya lagi."_ ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" _Namun itu juga tak lama. Beberapa minggu kemudian semua orang menjauhinya."_ danpenjelasan Ino mulai membayang di kepalanya _._ Tentang bagaimana Naruto mulai di jauhi dan merasakan kesendirian. Bukan ia sama saja dengan mereka? Ia menjauhi Naruto dan ia membuat Naruto merasakannya lagi apa menyakitkannya. Sakura meremas roknya cukup erat. Rasa bersalahpun memuncak di hatinya.

"Umh, bisaku tarik kata-kataku kembali?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto yang tengah risau.

"Hah? Kenapa?" wajah Naruto berkerut waspada.

"Maaf soal kata-kataku tadi. Aku berfikir aku sudah berprilaku kejam padamu." gumamnya.

Sedetik terdiam, sang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya sedikit tak percaya. "A-ah~, tentu." bisik pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum. Mendekat dan mendudukan diri di samping Naruto.

Hening. Saling terdiam tak ada yang memulai berbicara. Sakura sendiri hanya merutuk akan kelakuan diam seseorang yang tak secerewet biasanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar, mungkin ia penyebabnya. Naruto berubah seperti ini mungkin akibat ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu. Sakura mendesah.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk?" ucapnya mengawali percakapan. Tak mengenakan jika hanya saling diam seperti sebelumnya. Khususnya untuk dirinya.

Naruto terlihat gerogi. "Meja kita berdekatan, dan kau bilang aku tidak boleh berdekatan denganmu. Aku tak ingin kau terus menambah jarak denganku."

Sakura sweatdrop. 'Ternyata Naruto orangnya penurut juga.'

"Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya karena itu." Naruto menegadah. Rambut pirangnya berkilau tercercah sinar matahari. Terlihat menawan dengan benang pirang itu yang terlihat keemasan terbelai angin. Namun tak begitu merubah, wajah Naruto tetap murung seperti sebelumnya.

"Rasanya sakit saat mendengarmu tak ingin berdekatan denganku." tangan sang pemuda menyentuh dadanya. Mungkin bermaksud menunjukan letak rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

"Alasanku untuk datang kesekolah adalah karena _Hero-Chan_ yang membujukku. Kau bilang Kau akan bersamaku, Kau akan membantuku." entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Sakura merasakan sesuatu menampar ulu hatinya. Membuatnya perih meski hanya kecil.

"Tapi nyatanya ini menjadi kebalikannya. Sebulan penuh kau menjauhiku, dan kemarin kau membuatku tak bisa mendekatimu." Sakura terdiam membisu. Tak mampu mengatakan sesuatu sebagai tanggapan akan apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Lidahnya dibuat kelu akan hantaman kata-kata yang keluar dari Naruto. Membangun fakta bahwa memang ia sosok yang menggores luka baru di kehidupan Naruto. Membuktikan bahwa ia tak ubahnya sosok penjahat di kehidupan Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi- _tebayou_. Kau menjauhiku. Bukankah percuma saja aku pergi ke sekolah ini? Alasanku sudah hilang dan harapanku sudah sirna. Aku bahkan sampai berpikir kau sama saja dengan mereka." Dan yang Sakura lihat adalah manik kosong Naruto membuatnya menunduk sembari memeluk lututunya kuat. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri yang bergetar. Matanya memanas dan serasa sesuatu akan tumpah dari sana.

"Jadi... Kau tak ingin sekolah lagi? Kau... Tidak mau bertemu denganku... Lagi?!" lirih Sakura bagai angin, hampir tak terdengar. Tak kuat rasanya bibir berucap.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Bukan, rencananya tadi aku akan melompat dari atap ini dan bunuh diri. _Ji-san_ bilang itu jalan terakhir agar kau memaafkanku." Sakura ternganga. 'Apa yang barusan dia bilang?'

"Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku pernah melakukan itu dan aku tidak mati. Hanya jempolku saja yang terkilir." 'STRIKE', ia hampir terjengkang mendengarnya. Argh, padahal ia ingin menangis tadi. Benar-benar akan menangis. Hiks, ia seperti gadis bodoh. Cih, sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus membunuh si tua bangka itu. Seenak jidatnya mengotori otak polos Naruto dengan pikiran anehnya. Tapi Sakura sedikit lega, setidaknya Naruto tak berniat menghentikan sekolahnya. Bukan berarti ia masih bisa memperbaikinya?

Tangannya perlahan mengambil tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya lembut. Mengantarnya menuju dada dan menghangatkannya di sana.

"Naru, maafkan aku."

Ia menunduk. "Aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu dan malah menambah luka dihatimu." Naruto tetap mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tak jauh berbeda dari mereka." Setitik air meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Mengalir dan menetes tepat di mana tangannya dengan Naruto berpegangan.

Ia langsung menatap Naruto. "Tapi sekarang, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kita akan bersama, kau boleh berdekatan denganku lagi selama yang kau mau." Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Wajahnya berbinar terang bagai baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Benarkah itu, _Hero-Chan?"_ tanya antusian Naruto, Sakura mengangguk dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau tak boleh menggangguku saat aku belajar, _ne?"_

"Tentu saja- _Tebayou_. Aku selalu menepati janjiku." Naruto menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Meyakinkan bahwa dirinya memang bisa diandalkan soal perjanjian. Sakura tertawa. Mengusap air mata yang menempel di pelupuk mata dengan tangan bebasnya.

"Janji?"

Cengiran Naruto mengembang. "Janji seumur Hidup- _Dattebayou_." Sakura terkikik geli mendengarnya.

" _Jaa_ , kalau begitu kita ke kelas, _sensei_ menunggu kita." ia berdiri tanpa melepas tauatan tangannya dengan Naruto. Bermaksud menarik sang pemuda menuju kelas bersama.

"Tunggu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu, _Hero-Chan?"_ Ia berhenti melangkah setelah beberapa tapakan mereka lakukan. Ia pun berbalik.

"Hm, tentu."

Naruto meringis. Menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya yang tak gatal. "Ini sedikit menggangguku, tapi... Kenapa kau menjauhiku dulu? Aku tak mengerti."

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Terkekeh sendiri dengan keringat kecil serta mata yang bergerak liar. "Ahehe, eto~... Bagaimana bilangnya ya?" Sakura memainkan ujung rambutnya gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah." ucap polos Naruto.

"Bukan-itu-Masalahnya." ringis Sakura. "Eto~, kau ingat saat kau mengisi soal yang ada di buku itu, Naru?"

"Hu'um, lalu?" Naruto mengangguk.

Gadis merah jambu itu menunduk dengan kakinya yang ia mainkan. Seakan tak ada benda lain yang menjadi penarik perhatiannya. "Aku merasa kau telah jauh melampauiku. Maksudku, kau lebih pintar dariku. Aku sedikit iri." gumam Sakura merasa malu mengakuinya.

Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Jelas Sakura malu sekali, karenanya ia tak mampu hanya sekedar berkata-kata. Tak ingin rasanya ia yang memiliki harga diri berucap jujur prihal tadi. Apalagi tepat dihadapan Naruto. Ugh.

Tapi ia tak menyangkal. Ia penasaran tentang tanggapan Naruto akan ini, apa dia akan marah? Atau meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika jutru sekarang gilirannya dijauihi Naruto?

"Pfft~, Khaha cuma karena itu? Ternyata kau itu kekanak-kanakan, _Hero-chan._ " Naruto tertawa terbahak berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang cenggo di tempat. Tak percaya akan tanggapan Naruto yang diluar perkiraan. 'Dewasa sekali.' pikirnya kala itu.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Berdehem kecil dan mulai menatap Sakura. Pandangannya berubah lembut. " _Maa_ , kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus menurunkan kecerdasanku sampai dibawahmu."

Sakura terbelalak dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona. "Ja-Jangan, k-kalau begitu kau terlihat meremehkanku." Sakura cemberut dengan merah di pipinya yang tak kunjung mereda.

" _Souka_? Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarimu?"

"Kau benar-benar meremehkanku ya, Naru?" Geram Sakura yang malah disambung tawa Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau akan belajar sendiri. _Saa_ , kita kembali saja ke kelas, _ne, Hero-Chan._ " Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, menariknya lembut membawa Sakura ikut melanjutkan perjalanan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir gadis pinkish itu. Memerhatikan betapa kokohnya punggung sang pemuda. Mempesonanya membuat ia merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Mungkin saja punggung ini yang Ino lihat dulu. Punggung seseorang yang gadis pirang itu anggap sebagai pahlawannya, berada di hadapan dirinya. Begitu dekat.

 _"... Yang aku mau hanya kau yang menjaga pahlawanku dengan baik. Jangan membuatnya hancur sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, ne?"_ Sakura kembali mengulas tersenyumnya.

"Aku tak tahu tapi aku akan berusaha." Bisik Sakura tak mampu didengar orang. Bahkan untuk Naruto. Hanya dirinya seorang seakan itu adalah janji pribadi dirinya.

"Hmm, Naru." Ia hentikan langkah Naruto, memintanya berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Tentang kedai ramen yang sebulan lalu kau katakan, maukah kau, etoo~, maksudku bisakah kita kesana? Makan bersama, umh~ ma-maksudku, kita berkencan. Berdua." Sakura menatap malu malu Naruto. Menatap baik-baik ekspresi saat Naruto menatap padanya.

Sang pemuda Tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Ayo kita kencan sepulang sekolah nanti." dan sekali selama ia hidup, tak pernah rasanya ia melihat segaris indah nampak oleh matanya. Dan Sakura merasa, bahwa ia menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dan merasa tekadnya semakin besar untuk tetap menjaga Naruto. Bukan dengan tenaganya, tapi dengan kehangatan yang ia punya untuk menghangatkan hidup Naruto yang pernah membeku.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, saya balik lagi. Bagaimana dengan ini? Humornya pasti hancur. Diksinya payah. Hurt-nya? Oh, itu memang saya buat tidak berasa, karena saya inget genrenya Com-Rom jadi, yah hurtnya hanya di level satu per sepuluh.**

 **Dan kata salah satu Reader alurnya kecepetan. (Anto Borok SNI)**

 **Ugh, entahlah, saya juga merasa demikian. Tapi saat ini saya sedang mengalami penurunan dalam 'Pembendaharaan kata'. Loh maksudnya? Maksud saya, saya tengah mengalami kesulitan dalam memilih kata dalam cerita (Diksi) jadi seakan dari milyaran kata yang saya kenal, hanya segelintir yang keluar saat pembuatan cerita fiksi ini. Jadi kesannya banyak kata yang di ulang. Dan itu mengganggu tentunya. Dan pada Akhirnya ini berpengaruh pada alur juga. Jadi saya mohon maaf akan kekurangan ff ini yang begitu mencolok, datar, feelnya yang kurang serta segala kekacauan lainnya.**

 **Thanks to**

 **Red-volution, fannyc, Shiba, Himawari zuifa, firdaus minato, tooBLeez , Elle NS, Guest[kagawa] (Yups, bener sekali. Thanks reviewnya x) ), anto borok SNi, Din-din. Hasan, Laila Elric, riyu, yassir2374, Awim Saluja, Guest [2], Uni-chan552, Ae Hatake, Mao-chan (Siap! Diusahakan! XD), miiko mimi chan, rohimbae88, Ai-lea Narura, xxXX095XXxx, King Terry Jr, mikaze9930, Arashi Itsuka ( "baru tau di jepang ada pohon mangga :v" lah emang di jepang gak ada pohon mangga ya? XD tadinya sih mau kasi pohon cengkeh, tapi cengkeh gak bisa dimakan mentah X'D ), KenSherlocken (Tania alien Durjaneu, tebakanmu tepat 100 persen. Selamat.), Esya. , Ineedtohateyou, Bayangan semu**

 **Yang telah memberi review-nya, dan kalian pula yang telah membaca sampai sini namun tak berjejak. Saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Akhir kata, Wassalamu'alaikum., W. W.**

 **Kritik, Saran dan Smooth flame saya terima. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengungkapkan pendapat untuk menjadikan penulis lebih baik lagi. Review please.**

 **P. S : ff sebelah (Lolicon) sudah update, silahkan mampir jika berkenan. x)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kresek kresek_

 _Suara dari semak-semak mengundang rasa penasaran Sakura kecil. Ia yang tadi tengah bermain pasir di taman bermain ini perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia berpikir mungkin seekor kelinci tengah bermain di sana. Makanya, dengan langkah mengendap, kakinya menapak pelan mendekati semak itu. Takut-takut jika nanti malah mengusir sang kelinci._

 _"Aku akan menangkapnya dan aku akan memeliharanya," gumam Sakura kecil, terkikik senang memikirkan rencana yang nanti akan ia lakukan ketika kelinci itu ia tangkap._

 _Kresek kresek_

 _Suara dari rumput itu semakin keras ia dengar. Barangkali Kelinci tersebut mendekat, Sakura berjongkok dan berjalan dengan posisi itu. Matanya bahkan tak berkedip jika saja kelinci itu melompat dan ia tak dapat menangkapnya._  
 _Hingga tiba ia berada di depan semak-semak itu, Ia menahan nafas. Bersiap tangannya menyingkirkan semak-semak dari pandangannya. Bahkan ia menyiapkan diri untuk menangkap sang kelinci dan membawanya kerumah._  
 _Sebelum ..._

 _Bruk_

* * *

 **Disclimer © Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **© Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun**

 **Warning : Jangan dicoret, Jangan dilipat, jangan disobek, jangan dirusak, jangan dijual story ini. Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak.**  
 **Don't like? Don't read please.** **alur layaknya _shinkansen_** (340km/jam).

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka. Menarik dirinya dari dunia mimpi yang memanjakan dirinya tadi. Mengucek matanya pelan, ia memutuskan dirinya untuk bangkit mendudukan dirinya. Merenggangkan otot yang serasa kaku, ia menguap kecil. Mengumpulkan nyawanya hingga seratus persen terkumpul.

Tidurnya nyenyak semalam, tubuhnya fit dan sinar matahari yang menyeruak dari jendela sedikit membuat semangatnya mencuat keluar dari diri. Ia merasa hari seperti biasanya akan berulang hari ini. Semua akan biasa-biasa saja. Ya, Kecuali satu hal. Satu sosok pirang yang bersila di lantai tepat di sisi ranjangnya. Memandang dirinya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hmmm?"

"KYAA!"

Sakura langsung menarik selimutnya dan bergeser mundur ke sudut kasur yang menyatu dengan dinding. Memeluk selimutnya seakan ia telah menerima perlakuan tidak senonoh dari laki-laki pirang itu.

"Naru, kenapa kau di sini?" ucap Sakura dengan intonasi dan pandangan yang tajam. Mempertanyakan asal usul si mahluk pirang sampai berada di kamarnya.  
Si pirang nyengir lebar. "Aku menjemputmu agar kita bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama," ujarnya.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut. "B-bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?"

Naruto bertumpu dagu, matanya terpejam. "Umh, yah. Karena pintu rumahmu masih di kunci dan kuingat ada pohon mangga di samping rumah ini, aku pergi ke pohon itu dan memanjatnya. Aku menemukan jendela yang tak terkunci. Ya aku memasukinya. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku ternyata saat aku masuk aku menemukan _Hero-Chan_ sedang tertidur."

Naruto tersenyum lebar usai menjelaskan kronologi dirinya masuk. Menatap Sakura yang saat ini membeku dengan pipinya yang merona. Bibirnya bergetar.  
"M-m-menemukanku tidur? Ma-maksudmu saat aku, tidur?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Bahkan aku sudah memoto wajah tidurmu," Naruto menarik _handphone_ dari saku jaket yang ia pakai dan menunjukannya pada Sakura.

"Lihat, sangat manis. Bahkan aku memakainya sebagai wallpaper." Naruto kembali memandang handphonenya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Sakura hanya membatu di tempat serasa nyawanya telah melayang entah kemana.

"Aku akan meng- _upload_ nya. Siapa tahu _Hero-chan_ akan jadi terk-"

"Kyaa, berikan padaku!" Tangan Sakura melayang mengambil handphone Naruto cepat. Membawa dirinya sebagai penguasa penuh akan handphone tersebut.

" _Teme!_ kembalikan!" Naruto hampir mendapatkan handphone itu kembali sebelum tatapan tajam Sakura menghentikannya. Ia langsung menunduk takut.

"Bagaimana cara menghapusnya?" risau Sakura. Menyentuh semua sudut layar. Mencoba semua opsi menu dan menemukan satu sub menu yang bertuliskan ' _Dellete_ '. Wajah Sakura berubah sumringah dan langsung mengklik tombol di layar itu. Ia mendesah lega, sebelum ia menemukan lebih banyak fotonya tersimpan di galeri Naruto. _'Berapa banyak foto yang dia ambil?'_

Ia hampir menjerit jika saja pintu kamar tidak terbuka secara paksa.

"Sakura, ada ap-" Mebuki Haruno terpaku di tempatnya.  
Dan Sakura tahu, musibah telah datang lagi padanya. Harinya benar-benar seperti biasa. SEPERTI BIASA!

* * *

"Haha Sakura bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Ha'i, Aku juga tak menyangka _Hero-Chan_ sangat menyukai ramen. Wajahnya penuh dengan kuah ramen. Aku kerepotan beberapa kali membersihkannya," Naruto mengangguk-angguk saat menceritakannya.

"Maafkan Sakura, Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar Kizashi dengan sedikit tawa yang terselip di setiap katanya. "Dia memang sedikit tomboy."

"Ayah!" Sakura menatap tajam Kizashi Haruno yang kini tengah terbahak.

"Kau ini, tak sopan membentak ayahmu," peringat Mebuki yang duduk di samping Kizashi. Mengoleskan selai pada roti miliknya.

Sakura merasa dianak tirikan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, setelah tadi ibunya menemukan ia dan Naruto di kamar dan membawanya ke ruang tamu, semua yang ia kira akan menjadi musibah malah bertambah parah menjadi bencana.  
Memang, awalnya suasana mencekam melingkupi ruang tamu. Ayah dan Ibunya menatap mereka penuh selidik. Seakan mereka berdua-Naruto dan Sakura-telah melakukan hal tidak pantas di kamarnya tadi. Tapi entah bagaimana ia lupa lagi, semuanya berubah terbalik saat Naruto mulai bercerita. Tentang dirinya-Naruto-, tentang ia dan tentang mereka berdua.

Dan lihatlah, Ayahnya, Ibunya dan Naruto bagai keluarga yang tengah bercanda di saat sarapan. Saling tertawa bersama membicarakan dirinya sebagai objek candaan.

"Kau itu perempuan Sakura, harusnya lebih bisa menjaga sikapmu agar lebih peminim. Setidaknya untuk diluar rumah. Jangan samapai merepotkan Naruto- _kun_ ," ceramah sang Ibu membuat moodnya semakin down.

"Aku berangkat!" Sakura langsung angkat berdiri setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Menjinjing tas dan beranjak pergi keluar. Meninggalkan orang tuanya dan Naruto yang masih berkutat di meja makan.

"Maafkan dengan sikap Sakura, Naruto-kun. Dia mungkin menyusahkanmu," ungkap Mebuki sekali lagi yang ditanggapi senyum oleh Naruto.

"Tak apa, Haruno- _san_. Aku senang berteman dengan _Hero-Chan_. Dia gadis yang baik," timpal Naruto tulus. Bangkit dari duduknya bersiap menyusul Sakura.  
Kizashi mengangguk, "Tolong jaga Sakura." ia tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menyusul Hero-chan. Permisi." Naruto langsung beranjak pergi setelah diberi izin oleh mereka-Ibu dan Ayah Sakura.

"Haah, Sakura mengingatkanku pada seseorang ketika Ayah masih muda," ujar Kizashi membuka koran harian.

"Jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu."

Kizashi tertawa mendengarnya. Membuka halaman baru pada koran yang ia baca.

"Harusnya kau sadar darimana dia mendapat sifat seperti itu."

Mebuki kali ini tak menjawab. Enggan berkomentar lebih jauh lagi tentang itu.

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" Jambrudnya langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Saphire Naruto yang baru saja mendekatinya. Bersilang tangan di depan dada meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan padamu?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tak ada, aku hanya menghabiskan Roti. Sayang kalau disisakan." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sakura memicing.  
"Mereka membicarakanku? Mereka menjelekanku?" tanya beruntun Sakura padanya. Membuat Naruto kesesusahan memikirkan jawaban yang harus ia berikan.

" _Etto~,_ mereka hanya meminta alamat kedai ramen kemarin. Ah, Ya, alamat kedai ramen kemarin."

Sakura menghela nafasnya keras. Dari sudut manapun terlihat jelas itu semua hanya kebohongan. Ia berbalik, kembali meneruskan perjalanannya yang tertunda gara-gara menunggu Naruto tadi. Sedang dengan Naruto, ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Memandang wajah Sakura dengan senyum simpul yang tak mau gadis itu perdulikan. Bukan karena sebal, lebih berbahaya dari itu. Jantungnya. Jantungnya bisa meledak.

* * *

"Hah?!"

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat membandingkan kertas milik Naruto dan dirinya. Angka merah yang tertera di sudut kanan atas bisa langsung berkata jika dialah yang kalah telak. Tiga angka berderet berbanding dengan dua angka berderet. Seratus untuk kertas Naruto dan sembilan puluh delapan untuk kertas yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin punya kucing." Gumam Naruto yang tak di hiraukannya. Ia meremas sedikit kertas nilai ujiannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Hm? Karena kucing itu kawai. Aku suka kucing."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Naruto. Pandangannya tak bisa dibilang ramah untuk saat ini. Membuat Naruto langsung ciut. Bagai anak kucing yang baru tersiram air.

"Baik, simpan hasil ulangan kalian dan kita mulai pelajarannya." ujar guru pengajar. mendengarnya Sakura memerhatikan pelajaran. tak ingin rasanya nilai yang ia punya lebih buruk dari ini.

 **Tuk**

Sakura melirik bangkunya. Baru saja ia bisa melihat sebuah kertas jatuh ke mejanya. Mendapat sebuah surat kecil, ia membukanya dan membaca itu.

 _"Kalian semakin dekat saja. Aku iri. Haha hanya bercanda."_

Sakura mengangkat alis, menatap pada bangku Ino yang pemiliknya saat ini melambai tangan kecil padanya.  
Sakura tak membalas, hanya terdiam memerhatikannya.

* * *

"Hmm, apa yang kau baca, _Hero-chan_?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Sakura cuek bebek. Memilih berdiam diri dan tidak terlibat pembicaraan dengan si pirang di sampingnya ini. Rasa kesal sudah menumpuk dalam dirinya. Entah itu soal foto, keluarganya, dan sekarang dia telah menyalipnya dengan mendapat nilai sempurna tanpa cacat. Wajar untuknya agar tidak pernah bercakap-cakap dengannya selama seharian ini. Perduli amat dengan janjinya di atap beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hmmm, ada yang aneh."

"Apa?" Sakura melirik Naruto. Apa Naruto menyadari dirinya tengah sebal padanya?

"Kerumunan apa di bawah sana itu, _Hero-chan_?"

Sakura berjengit alis, ia kira dugaannya benar. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur mendapat tanggapan demikian. Setidaknya ia tidak harus mengulang kesalahannya lagi.  
Mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit menilik pada jendela Iapun mendesah, "Hanya kerumunan gadis yang membuntuti Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau tak ikut?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura kembali memusatkan atensinya pada buku yang tadi ia baca.

Naruto ikut menilik pada buku yang Sakura baca. Melihat sekilas sebagian paragraf yang terbaca. "Kau suka baca yang seperti itu?"

"Hey!" Sakura tersentak dan secara refleks menutup langsung bukunya. "Apa kau tak ada pekerjaan lain, Naru?"

Naruto mengangkat pundaknya, "Tak ada. Nilaiku di atas minimal, jadi aku tidak perlu meghkawatirkan nilaiku. _Hero-chan_ tidak bosan belajar?"

Sakura mendengus, tak menjawab apa yang baru saja Naruto tuturkan. Apalah, bagai Naruto tengah menertawakan nilainya yang sedikit lebih rendah dari pemuda itu. "Aku bukan orang jenius yang tidak perlu belajar untuk mendapat nilai bagus seperti dirimu, Naru."

" _Souka_?"

Sakura menoleh, memerhatikan Naruto yang berjalan menuju lemari buku, mimilah-milah sebagian lalu duduk dengan satu buku di pegangannya. Ia sedikit _sweatdrop_ , pasalnya apa yang Naruto bawa adalah sebuah buku 'Perawatan Kucing'. Ia pikir Naruto akan memilih buku yang lebih jenius lagi.

Tak mau mengurusi lebih jauh, Sakura melanjutkan proses belajarnya. Meski ada rasa aneh Karena Naruto tak seribut biasanya, tapi ia pikir setidaknya dia tak mengganggu waktu belajarnya. Sepertinya janji itu ditepati oleh Naruto.

"Naru, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Sakura meletakan pulpennya sembarang di atas meja. Memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam. Mengeluarkannya seakan ia telah siap mengajukan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Ne, tentang Ino, Kenapa kau menjauhinya?" Ucapnya. "Yang kutahu dia gadis yang baik, dia juga cantik. Dia juga bilang dia selalu memerhatikanmu."

"..."

Tak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya Ia menghela nafas, menoleh langsung pada pemuda yang menjadi teman mengobrolnya.

"Maksudku, kau sebaiknya ..."

Sakura terbelalak, mulutnya bergetar dan wajahnya memerah. Tangannya mengepal keras.

"K-"

"K-k-ke..."

"KENAPA KAU TIDUR, _BAKA!_ "

* * *

"Uwoah, masih benjol ternyata," Ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum. Menyentuh-nyentuh sedikit benjolan kecil di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Mengaduh kecil saat mengenai pusat rasa sakit di sana.

"Pukulanmu kuat juga, _Hero-chan_." Naruto memberikan senyum lebar pada Sakura membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajah sembari bersweatdrop. "Kau tidak normal," gumamnya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Sakura lekas menatap Naruto kembali. Menahan Naruto dengan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kau kenal dengan Ino, 'kan?"

Terlihat jelas tubuh Naruto bergidik kala pertanyaan itu didengarnya. Sakura sendiri terheran-heran akan itu. Rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak.

"Kudengar kau selalu menjauhinya, boleh kutahu kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan pandagan horror. Meraih pundaknya kuat. Keringat kecil turun dari pelipis ke dagu pemuda itu.

" _H-Hero-chan_ , kapan kau bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura menaikan alis heras, "Kenapa? Dia satu kelas dengan kita. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto terlihat shock, melepas pegangannya pada pundak Sakura lalu berbalik. "Oh astaga, ini gawat. Ini bencana. Bencana yang gawat. Bencana besar yang sangat gawat. Darurat. Telepon 911. Ok , siap. Sebentar lagi." Gumam pemuda itu, berjongkok dan menutup telinganya.

Sakura tentu gelagapan, melihat reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan seperti ini diluar prediksinya.

"Naru, memangnya ada apa?" Sakura ikut berjongkok namun tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik dan kembali memegang pundaknya. Sakura sampai terkejut karena wajah Naruto terlalu dekat dengannya.

" _Hero-chan_ , mulai dari sekarang, jangan pernah mendekatinya. Untuk selamanya jangan."

Sakura berkerut, "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Pokoknya jangan mendekati dia!"

Sakura menggeleng dalam ketidakmengertiannya. "Tidak jika aku tak tahu akar permasalahannya."

" _Hero-chan_ , percayalah padaku. Dia itu berbahaya!"

Sakura berkedip sebentar. "Apa maksudmu berbahaya? Pokoknya aku menolak."

"Kau mau berkelahi ya? kubilang jangan mendekatinya, ya jangan. Dia berbahaya." Naruto kini membentaknya. Memasang wajah _yankee_ seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Narmun Sakura tak goyah, menatap balik dengan pandangan sama tajamnya. "Sekali tidak ya tidak, Naruto!"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku tak ingin kau terluka!"

"Terserah, aku tak mau tahu. Kau ceritakan atau kau harus menjauh dariku 3 meter?" Memang sedikit egois menurutnya, tapi apa salahnya. Ia hanya ingin lebih mengetahui tentang Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, tapi jika Naruto menganggap dirinya penting, ia juga ingin menganggap pemuda itu penting juga untuknya.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Melonggarkan pegangannya pada pundak Sakura. "Haah~, Ino itu sebenarnya..."

* * *

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan ujung pulpen pada meja belajarnya. Lampu kamar telah padam, hanya sorot cahaya dari lampu belajar yang meneranginya. Buku-buku memenuhi meja namun semua tidak menjadi objek pusat dari netranya. Jambrudnya justru memandang jauh ke langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Mengikuti kemana awan berarak.

Merasa tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi, pada akhirnya ia membereskan semua buku. Memasukan semua keperluan untuk besok kedalam tas, lalu mematikan lampu belajarnya.

Berbenah diri dalam kasur sebelum ia memaksa dirinya untuk terlelap.

* * *

 _Bruk_

 _Sakura kecil terjengkang setelah dirinya membentur sesuatu yang tak ia kenal. Mengaduh kecil, ia mengusap dahinya sembari menahan tangis. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan._

 _"Ah, maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja."_

 _Sakura mendongak, melihat sosok yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya tengah berdiri dengan mimik polos khas anak-anak. Di dahi anak itu juga memerah, sama sepertinya. Dan ia bingung, apa anak itu tidak merasa sakit?_

 _"Ayo, aku bantu."_

 _Tangan mungil anak tadi terulur, memengang tangan mungil Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. Anak laki-laki itu juga membersihkan baju Sakura yang kotor, menepuk-nepuknya pelan._

 _"Terimakasih," Ucap Sakura. Mengusap air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya._

 _Anak itu mengangguk dan juga tersenyum. "Sama-sama." Namun tak lama ia pun tersentak, seperti teringat akan sesuatu yang ia lupakan._

 _"Ne, maaf. Aku harus mencari kucing. Kucing hilang." Anak itupun menjauh darinya, menyusuri semak-semak taman yang cukup rimbun, meneriakan kata 'Kurama' cukup nyaring._

 _Sakura juga kurang mengerti, mungkin itu nama kucing yang dicarinya._

 _Karena tak melihat anak itu lagi, pada akhirnya Sakura berbalik. Lebih memilih pulang kerumahnya untuk mengobati dahinya yang masih berdenyut._

 _"Siapa dia ya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gak mau banyak cucol, malu udah lama gak muncul wkwk**  
 **Btw, Ino itu siapa yak? Ditebak-tebak aja, ya haha**  
 **Oh, chapter terakhir Lolicon akan secepetnya di update. Tunggu aja yang mau nunnggu, yang gak mau, harus nunggu. #Deeng**  
 **Sekian dan Wassalamu'alaikum.**  
 **Review?**


End file.
